


Most Unexpected Gift

by christinawithav



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU of the goodbye scene between Sasha and Kyoto, what if she had asked Sasha to raise her baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Unexpected Gift

Disclaimer: The Last Ship belongs to TNT.

AN: Takes place during the scene where Kyoto and the baby leave the ship. An au of how I thought the scene could've gone.

****  
Sasha felt relieved to be back on the Nathan James, every muscle in her body was sore from all the battles lately but it was worth it.

Slattery and the other captured crew members has been rescued, Peng was dead, and Japan and the rest of Asia was now safe.

She shared a smile with Tom, even after all these years, she'd never gotten over him, the spark was still there.

She smiled as Wolf and Jesse shared a look and smile, the same kind Sasha did with Tom.

She had always viewed Jesse as her best friend and sister, even after they had briefly grown apart so Sasha could better protect her mission.

Those two definitely had chemistry, she had a feeling once Wolf was done grieving for Val, and he would definitely be making a move.

Although she wouldn't be surprised if Jesse did first.

Sasha was brought out of her musings as she saw Kyoko walk in holding baby Kaito secure in her arms.

It broke Sasha's heart that this lovely woman would soon be dead thanks to Peng, the story Tom had told her about Takehaya saying he wanted to die on his home soil broke her heart.

"I wish you could stay," Sasha told her.

"I want to die with my husband, but there is something I wish to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Some of Kaito's men have offered to raise little Kaito, they're good intentioned, but Japan is so unstable and everything so uncertain..."

Kyoto trailed off but Sasha waited patiently.

"You have been truly my friend on board this ship, the only one who has not judged me for my husband's actions, you helped me deliver my son into this world healthy."

Kyoto took a deep breath, "I would like you to raise my son."

Sasha was glad there were some crates behind her as her knees buckled due to her shock.

"Me?"

Kyoko nodded, "You are a good woman, Sasha Cooper, you are a warrior and possess a good heart, a child needs a mother and I know he'll be safe with you. Also America is more stable than Asia."

Kyoto put little Kaito into her arms and Sasha stared at his little face, his dark eyes staring up at her.

Sasha had thought about having children as she'd gotten older and had thought about taking a desk job instead of traveling so much.

She could admit she'd fallen in love when she'd held him for the first time, proud to help this little miracle survive.

Also she wouldn't constantly have to wonder if he was safe with whomever had decided to raise him.

If he was with her, she, Sasha Copper could do everything possible to ensure it.

Sasha nodded, "Yes I will raise him."

Kyoto's eyes filled with tears of gratitude, "Thank you."

They embraced and Kyoto kissed her son's forehead and then turned to walk to out of the hanger bay, she turned back to look at her son one last time, a small, sad smile on her lips, and then she went through the doorway, out of sight.

Sasha stared down at the baby who was now her son, "I admit I don't know what I'm doing but I promise you I'll do my best to be a good mommy."

"Mrs. Takehaya couldn't have chosen anyone better," She had forgotten Tom and everyone else was still there."

"I can feel better knowing he's with me, I fell in love the first time I looked at him."

Tom sat next to her, his blue eyes warm, she was glad they held affection instead of the suspicion she saw in Hong Kong when they met again after so many years.

"It's instinctual," He told her, "First time I ever saw my kids, it was love at first sight."

"Will you be his godfather?" She asked, "I can't think of anyone better to help guide him."

Tom nodded, "I'd be honored, let me get changed and I'll bring his cot from the infirmary."

"I'll see you then," She told him.

Sasha cradled her precious bundle to her, "Let's go to my quarters so I can change and then we'll go from there."

Kaito gave a little yawn and she was sure he smiled and Sasha walked with him down the hall, and towards whatever the future would bring them.

***  
AN2: I admit I haven't been a Sasha fan since I've missed Rachel for quite a while, but Sasha does have good qualities. Also I'm not a Tom and Sasha shipper, but I hope this turned out all right.


End file.
